Orion Corporation
Lore Origin: ----------------- Founded in the 2032, four years before Caesar's Massacre in Italy and the Triad Chinatown Crisis of 2037 this corporation would grow to be one of the many symbols of the private military corporations . This would be the first stepping stone for the corporation's rise on the global stage. Expanding throughout Europe, and into South east Asia, their recent contracts in North America and particularly in the Neon District would lead to an expansion in new area's such as prosthetic development for civilian and medical use. There would also be effort put in place to develop, produce, and sell general military equipment all the way to vehicles and aircraft models. Alongside multitudes of smaller projects to advance in technology . They would encounter Nagato Industries and form a strong corporate bond to further grow and expand for years to come. Interactions with Nagato Industries prior to Caesar Massacre: ----------------- The military divisions of the Nagato zaibatsu and the Orion company began to work together during the “Triad Chinatown Crisis of 2037”. The successful results of the crisis were not enough to convince officers of Hyūga Security Services who were openly opposed to a long term partnership with the Orion Company, due to the fact that Orion itself was a competing Private Military Corporation. However connections between the two organizations would begin to grow exponentially afterwards. Just a year later an outbreak of a deadly viral strain named “Meningoencephalitis Virus 38” in Hong Kong would cause the World Health Organization to seek assistance from private enterprises. Several companies under the Nagato zaibatsu and the Orion Company’s scientific department would find themselves working in conjunction to procure a vaccine. Orion and the Nagato researchers would form a group known as “Letzte Hoffnung / Last Hope” in order to better organize their efforts. 9 months after discovering Patient Zero, Letzte Hoffnung would eventually produce a vaccine that would quickly be distributed across the globe. While the researchers under Letzte Hoffnung would be hailed as heroes, many critics scrutinized Nagato and Orion as they believe that they possessed the resources to have possibly made the vaccine much faster. Public Programs 'Valkyrie Program:' ----------------- Developed and released into full production March 2nd, 2034. Two years before the global incident "Caesar's massacre" the Norse Raider is a one seater IFV that stands at 15 meters or 49 feet. It was the precursor for the J1 Type Armored IFV which is currently in its experimental phase. 7 inch armor plating covers the front of the IFV, sides, and 2/3rd's of the back. The nape of the NR IFV is open for the pilot to enter and exit the IFV safely MK I "Scutum" is a combat shield that stands at 7 meters or 22 feet and utilizes 3 inch armor plating that covers the entire front of the shield. It uses a four gear locking mechanism to prevent the shield from behind torn off in the field and provides the pilot a melee component should their primary become unusable in the field. The NR IFV uses an autocannon that utilizes a 105mm with an autoloader system that connects to the back of the IFV through the right arm into the upper shoulder. The standard NR IFV variant uses 438 rounds of high explosive ammunition. There are models used for civilian use such as local firefighter departments and for local law enforcement that is edited and revamped for a more non-lethal role in society. The cockpit of the NR IFV utilizes a smart scan system, called NCTR (Non-Cooperative Target Recognition) to identify Orion personnel versus non-Orion personnel. This is followed up with a smart hud that the pilot utilizes to quickly scan the person of interest. It would be able to detect augments and cybernetics five hundred meters away. The pilot has access to thermal vision along with night vision should the pilots normal eyesight become unreliable according to the scenario at hand. The NR IFV is powered by a type VI internal energy cell with a run time of four days and seven hours. Each NR IFV requires two type VI IEC's to function properly. Recharge stations are normally prepared as pre-fabricated centers that can be easily transported or at one of the four Orion facilities around the globe.'' ----------------- ''The Valkyrie program was created by Director Hoplite alongside his secretary to provide versatility for the Security department across the globe for premium security contracts. The Norse Raider requires a singular pilot to be connected to the mainframe. Dubbed as Valkyries or Marauders, the pilots become the Norse Raider, as their brain is connected to the mainframe, movements from the pilot and the NR are almost in sync. Due to the threats of the mainframe being fried during combat should the Norse Raider get jacked by a net runner or someone equal experience, The Norse Raider has three data-locks that gives the Pilot time to eject from the main frame and scuttle the Norse Raider. '' ''There are only one hundred and forty seven Norse Raiders models in service under Orion corporation. They are mostly seen in Italy and South Korea. One Norse Raider was seen in the Neon District due to an accident that caused the transport to eject the packaged Norse Raider. It was recovered an hour later with the assistance of local law enforcement units. |Keep in mind you must pass the Joi & Waltz test to become a Valkyrie or Marauder pilot to ensure your brain is compatible to the mainframe| Community information The roblox hub group Orion company is completed, along with all four sub-groups! https://www.roblox.com/groups/5056460/ND-Orion-Company#!/about Discord community group https://discord.gg/7GbFQsb Category:Factions